


Movie Night

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Analysis, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Movie Spoilers, Musical References, Philosophy, well duh it's the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: During one of their movie nights, Carl discovers just how much Phil thinks about the movies he watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Pens Monthly prompt of domestic fic, inspired by two things:
> 
> 1\. [ This Tumblr post. ](http://book23worm.tumblr.com/post/151987195066/movie-trivia-with-hags)  
> 2\. Me thinking way too hard about Rush's music, current events, and various movies I have watched over the years.

It never failed. No matter what else was on, Carl always had to watch _Forrest Gump_ whenever it was on TV.

“How many times have we seen this now?” Phil wondered out loud. “Five? Six?”

“Eight,” Carl replied as he leaned against Phil’s chest.

“Eight, eh? We going for a record?” Okay, so Carl liked anything starring Tom Hanks, but there had to be a nice way of asking if they could _please watch something else._ “Is this payback for making you sit through _Easy Rider_ last week?”

“Why? Jenny would have fit right in at the commune.”

“Yeah, but you miss the point and the meaning of it.”

Carl pulled back slightly, tilting his head in confusion. “What, hippie exploitation?”

“That’s only part of it.”

“Okay, so…what am I missing?”

“It’s about the illusion of the American Dream. Remember that part with George, where he said that Americans are always going on about freedom, but are afraid of anyone that actually _is_ free? Almost 50 years later, not a damn thing’s changed.”

“Hmm. Yeah. I think I get it.” Carl scooted closer and returned to his previous spot on Phil’s chest. “Depressing ending though.”

“What, and Jenny dying wasn’t depressing?”

“Yeah, well…” Carl turned his head towards the screen, half-watching Bubba and Forrest meet Lieutenant Dan for the first time. “I just didn’t expect you to think so much about that sort of thing.”

“Some movies just make you think, eh? Get off my back.”

“Why?" Carl asked with a mischievous grin. “I like you on your back.”

Even though Phil elbowed Carl gently for that one, he couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Sometimes movies make me think like that, but some more than others, eh? Usually sci-fi. Like the greatest sci-fi movie of all time—”

 _“Blade Runner?”_

“Actually, no, I was gonna say _Demolition Man,_ but that one’s pretty fucking deep too.”

 _“Demolition Man?”_ Carl repeated, confused. “All I remember is shit fucking blew up and that thing with the seashells.”

“No!” Phil snapped in slight annoyance. “You don’t get it! It was really ahead of its time, eh? What with the surveillance and—” 

“And everyone being reconditioned?” Carl offered, beginning to understand what Phil was getting at.

“Exactly!” Now that Phil had a sympathetic ear, he was starting to get excited. “It’s supposedly this utopia, but it’s actually a dystopia. There’s no freedom. There are all sorts of rules on what you can say or do, and you have to get government approval for stuff like having kids.”

Phil paused for a moment to wrap his arm around Carl’s waist. “And if you think about that, it really was ahead of its time, because that’s where we’re headed now. We’re living in a world where everyone’s walking on eggshells because if they even unintentionally say the wrong thing, someone might get offended. We’re supposed to all act a certain way and believe certain things, and you get demonized for even thinking there might be another way, because apparently, if we’re all the same, we’ll all be holding hands and singing kumbaya or some shit like that. You ever listen to Rush?”

“Uh…no.” Now Carl was confused again.

“I heard them a lot in Toronto. They have this song called ‘The Trees.’ The maples aren’t getting enough sun and they want the oaks to quit hogging it all, while the oaks are just assholes and insist that the maples should be happy with what they have. So the maples get a law passed that all trees must be kept equal, but the way they’re kept equal is by getting cut down. So now everyone gets fucked over instead of just the maples. And is that what we really want? We should try to get the maples to grow to the same height as the oaks, not just cut everything down. And that’s exactly what happened in _Demolition Man,_ and what’s happening now—no one’s growing when folks are running around with hatchets, axes, and saws.”

Carl draw back slightly and sat in astounded silence for a few moments before finally managing to put his reaction into words. “Holy shit. That’s _really_ fucking deep. … I didn’t realize you ever thought that much about anything, you know?”

“Yeah, well, all this thinking’s making me hungry. How about Thai?”

Carl chuckled. This was the Phil he knew. “Good idea. I’ll call.” After Phil released his grip on him, he stood up and began searching for where he had last put his phone.

“Hey, I haven’t even started on _A Clockwork Orange_ yet.”

“As long as you don’t have any theories on _Inception,_ we’re good.” Carl frowned as he discovered the phone wasn’t in the room with them. Where _had_ he put that damn thing, anyway?

“You kidding? I _still_ don’t get what the hell they were on about.” The night they got around to watching _Inception_ together, it ended with both of them just being really, really confused. “Can you just get my usual?”

“Once I find my phone.” Carl started to leave the room, but stopped when he heard Phil’s voice.

“And after dinner, how about we watch something else?”

“Like what?”

Phil turned in his spot on the couch to face the doorway, smiling slyly at Carl as he did so. “Looks like _Y Tu Mamá También_ is on after this.”

Carl smiled back before stepping into the kitchen, remembering very, very well how much that movie got them both worked up the last time. He reflected briefly on the memories before spotting his phone on the kitchen table.

Apparently there would be dessert tonight after the main course.


End file.
